


Unsaid

by itachitachi



Series: Summer Pornathon '09 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Team Gluttony, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Will pick up a third every once in a while.</p><p>(Written for the Week 10: Moresomes challenge for Summer Pornathon 2009.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

"What about him?" Will asked quietly, pointing discreetly. "The bloke with the sort of longish dark hair? I'd do him."

"He's quite attractive," Merlin admitted, fiddling with his pint and peering around the club again. "He'd work, yeah."

Will blinked back at Merlin. "That's a no, isn't it."

"It's not," Merlin protested.

"It is," Will insisted. "What, then? You seemed enthusiastic the last time we did this. D'you want to go home?"

"No," Merlin said, doodling on the bar with the sweat from his beer glass. "I just—"

And then it happened.

"—him," Merlin finished. "What about him?"

Will looked.

Blinked.

"Yeah, all right," he said. "That blond guy, right? Yeah. _Yeah._ "

*

The blond guy's name was Arthur, and he was even more well-muscled under his thin black t-shirt than Merlin had suspected from across the club. He smiled readily enough at Will as they talked, but to Merlin he gave a strange sort of glance, slow and curious and... interested.

He tugged at Merlin's scarf once, teasing; Merlin scowled and Will laughed. They all talked for a while longer, just to be sure—though Merlin knew already that this, this was a sure thing if anything was—and then Merlin and Will took him home.

*

The ride home was heavy with sideways glances and words left unsaid, until Will, in the driver's seat, just told them to go ahead and "Kiss already, you idiots, that's what we're here for." So Arthur laughed and Merlin leant forward and kissed him while he did, cutting the bright sound off into something hot that he swallowed down greedily. He swiped his tongue across the inside of Arthur's lip and Arthur's hand gripped fiercely at his shoulder—they crowded close, heads tilting, breath mingling, riding the jerky stops and starts of the car.

They must be making the most lewd noises, Merlin thought, and wondered if Will was listening.

*

Merlin kissed Will the minute they got in the door. It was grounding, calming, familiar, and didn't spark Merlin's interest nearly as much as when Will immediately turned to press a kiss to Arthur's lips. They all stood in the hall like that, the two of them kissing with Merlin watching, intent, until he shook himself and snuck up to press his lips to the back of Will's neck, slipping his arms around and unbuttoning Arthur's shirt, letting Will slide a hand up the bared expanse of skin first despite the itching in his own fingers.

*

It took a nod of permission from Will before Arthur would push Merlin down on the bed, but it seemed that the very same second he did, he had Merlin's cock all the way down his throat, sucking and licking like he knew exactly what would make Merlin come apart. It was all Merlin could do _not_ to fall to pieces right like that, helped just a bit by the calming sensation of Will's hand stroking in his hair.

"Merlin loves being fucked," said Will to Arthur. "You want to do it? He'll let you."

Arthur looked up, brought his mouth up to just tease the tip of Merlin's cock with his lips, and stared at Merlin's face. Merlin wondered what he could read there, whether his feelings were written on it as plainly as his flush, his neediness.

Arthur said, "I'd like that."

*

And that was how it fell out—with Arthur pressing into Merlin, and Will in the back pressing into Arthur. Merlin couldn't keep from panting along to the rhythm of the thrusts, couldn't help it when each breath hitched unexpectedly to a close and started anew. He felt each pass twice—the first as friction inside him, as Arthur pushed in all the way, as far as he could get—the second as Will pushed into Arthur, rocking Merlin's entire body.

It was too much, almost, gazing blindly into Arthur's eyes and knowing that wasn't where he ought to have been looking. One of Will's hands was interlaced with his own, sweaty and pinning his arm down to the mattress. Merlin squeezed back hard, trying to ground himself, but Arthur cut between easily, spread Merlin's legs wider (his hands strong, too-intimate against the back of Merlin's thighs) and let the weight of two push him forward, ignoring the barriers, ignoring everything but the feelings. He was direct, staring Merlin in the face like an answer.

And Merlin couldn't blink.

*

Arthur was gone the next morning, of course.

"That was a nice night, wasn't it?" Will asked, rummaging in the fridge for the jam. "He was pretty good, I thought."

"Yeah," said Merlin, looking down into his tea, "I liked him."


End file.
